1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device having an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) capacitance circuit, and a method of manufacturing such an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various capacitance circuits have been used to temporarily holding voltages. One of those various capacitance circuits is an MIM capacitance circuit, which is a minute capacitance circuit fabricated according to the thin film technology. The MIM capacitance circuit is of a structure including a lower metal electrode and an upper metal electrode that are disposed in facing relationship to each other with a capacitance film interposed therebetween.
One conventional circuit device having an MIM capacitance circuit and a transistor assembly will be described below with reference to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. As shown in FIG. 1, integrated circuit device 100 is of a hybrid structure including digital and analog circuits that are mounted on single p-type silicon substrate 101.
The analog circuit has MIM capacitance circuit 102 as part thereof, and the digital circuit has CMOS transistor assembly 103 as part thereof. CMOS transistor assembly 103 comprises a pair of n-type and p-type MOS transistors 104, 105.
More specifically, element-separating field insulating film 106 is formed in the entire surface layer of silicon substrate 101 and has a pair of openings where there are disposed respective n-type MOS transistor 104 and p-type MOS transistor 105.
At the positions of MOS transistors 104, 105, there are formed respective n well 110a and p well 110b in the surface layer of silicon substrate 101. On both sides of the surface layers of n well 110a and p well 110b, there are formed n-type source and drain diffusion layers 111a and p- type source and drain diffusion layers 111b, respectively. Silicide layers 112a, 112b containing titanium are formed in the respective surfaces of source and drain diffusion layers 111a, 111b, and connected to respective aluminum electrodes 113.
Gate insulating films 114 are formed respectively in n-type MOS transistor 104 and p-type MOS transistor 105. Gate insulating films 114 extend from the surfaces of n well 110a and p well 110b to the surfaces of inner edges of source and drain diffusion layers 111a, 111b. Gate layers 115 of polysilicon and gate electrodes 116 of tungsten silicide are deposited in the order named in the central regions of the surfaces of gate insulating films 114.
Side walls 117 in the form of insulating films are formed outside of gate layers 115 and gate electrodes 116. Aluminum electrodes 113 are connected to the respective surfaces of gate electrodes 116. CMOS transistor 103 of the above structure is covered in its entirety with interlayer insulating film 118 which has contact holes where aluminum electrodes 113 are buried.
MIM capacitance circuit 102 is formed on the surface of field insulating film 106 and has lower metal electrode 120 disposed on the surface of field insulating film 106, insulating capacitance film 121 disposed on lower metal electrode 120, and upper metal electrode 122 disposed as a second conductive layer on insulating capacitance film 121. Lower metal electrode 120 comprises polysilicon film 123 and tungsten silicide film 124 as a first conductive layer. Side walls 125 are formed outside of lower metal electrode 120, insulating capacitance film 121, and upper metal electrode 122.
Insulating capacitance film 121 is formed of HTO (High Temperature Oxide), and upper metal electrode 122 is formed of tungsten silicide. As shown in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings, insulating capacitance film 121 and upper metal electrode 122 are patterned in an area smaller than the area of lower metal electrode 120, and side walls 125 are formed outside of insulating capacitance film 121 and upper metal electrode 122.
Aluminum electrode 113 is connected to the surface of upper metal electrode 122. Aluminum electrode 113 is also connected to a region of the surface of lower metal electrode 120 which extends outwardly of insulating capacitance film 121 and upper metal electrode 122.
In FIG. 1, MOS transistors 104, 105 and MIM capacitance circuit 102 are shown as having equal dimensions. Actually, however, MIM capacitance circuit 102 has an area that is sufficiently larger than the areas of MOS transistors 104, 105.
With integrated circuit device 100 of the structure described above, CMOS transistor 103 can contribute to the digital processing of the digital circuit, and MIM capacitance circuit 102 can hold a variable voltage as an analog value of the analog circuit.
A process of fabricating integrated circuit device 100 will be described below with reference to FIGS. 2a through 4b of the accompanying drawings. First, as shown in FIG. 2a, an impurity of boron or phosphor is introduced into the surface layer of p-type silicon substrate 101 by way of ion implantation to form n well 110a and p well 110b therein, and then field insulating film 106 is formed on the surface of silicon substrate 101 in a predetermined pattern which allows portions of the surfaces of n well 110a and p well 110b to be exposed.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 2b, gate insulating film 114 is formed by way of thermal oxidization on the exposed surfaces of n well 110a and p well 110b. As shown in FIG. 3a, polysilicon layer 130, tungsten silicide layer 131 as a first conductive layer, HTO layer 132, and tungsten silicide layer 133 are grown in the order named on the entire surface of silicon substrate 101. At this time, polysilicon layer 130 and tungsten silicide layers 131, 133 are formed according to a sputtering process or a CVD process, and HTO layer 132 is formed according to a CVD process.
Then, as shown in FIG. 3b, resist mask 134 having a predetermined pattern is deposited on the surface of upper tungsten silicide layer 133, and the assembly with resist mask 134 is etched by way of dry etching to pattern tungsten silicide layer 133 and HTO layer 132, thus forming insulating capacitance film 121 and upper metal electrode 122 of MIM capacitance circuit 102.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 4a, resist mask 135 having a predetermined pattern is deposited on the surface of lower tungsten silicide layer 131 which has been exposed by the above patterning process. The assembly with the resist mask 135 is etched by way of dry etching to pattern tungsten silicide layer 131 and polysilicon layer 130, thus forming lower metal electrode 120 of MIM capacitance circuit 102 and gate electrodes 116 and gate layers 115 of MOS transistors 104, 105.
The above dry etching process employs etching gases of CHF3/O2, CF4, etc. Resist masks 134, 135 are removed by an ammonia-based solution after the dry etching process.
Then, as shown in FIG. 4b, after an HTO layer (not shown) is formed on the entire surface of silicon substrate 101 from which resist masks 134, 135 have been removed, it is etched back to form side walls 117 of MOS transistors 104, 105 and side walls 125 of MIM capacitance circuit 102. After side walls 117, 125 have been formed, thin oxide film 136 which will serve as an ion implantation mask is deposited on the entire surface of the assembly.
Then, a p-type impurity is introduced by way of ion implantation from above the surface of thin oxide film 136 into the position of n well 110a of MOS transistor 104, and an n-type impurity is introduced by way of ion implantation from above the surface of thin oxide film 136 into the position of p well 110b of MOS transistor 105. These introduced impurities are then activated by annealing to form source and drain diffusion layers 111a, 111b. 
Then, thin oxide film 136 is removed by dry etching, exposing source and drain diffusion layers 111a, 111b. Then, as shown in FIG. 1, silicide layers 112a, 112b containing titanium are formed on the surfaces of exposed source and drain diffusion layers 111a, 111b. After interlayer insulating film 118 is deposited on the entire assembly, contact holes are formed therein, and then aluminum electrodes 113 are buried in the contact holes, thereby completing integrated circuit device 100.
With integrated circuit device 100 of the structure described above, MIM capacitance circuit 102 can hold a variable voltage as an analog value of the analog circuit, and CMOS transistor 103 can contribute to the digital processing of the digital circuit. The above fabrication process can fabricate integrated circuit device 100 with an increased productivity because MIM capacitance circuit 102 and CMOS transistor 103 can be formed simultaneously on one substrate.
When the inventor has actually fabricated integrated circuit device 100, however, it has been found that many voids and peelings have occurred in the boundary between polysilicon film 123 and tungsten silicide film 124 and the boundary between tungsten silicide film 124 and insulating capacitance film 121 of MIM capacitance circuit 102. As described above, MIM capacitance circuit 102 has its area increased by CMOS transistor 103 to meet functional requirements. However, as shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, as the area S of MIM capacitance circuit 102 increases, the above defects, or specifically peelings of tungsten silicide film 124 and insulating capacitance film 121, occur more frequently.
An analysis made by the inventor of the above defects has revealed that a lot of damage is accumulated in tungsten silicide film 124 (tungsten silicide layer 131) in the process of fabricating integrated circuit device 100 and causes defects in and around tungsten silicide film 124.
Specifically, since HTO layer 132 is formed on the surface of tungsten silicide layer 131 by a CVD process, a silicon component flows out of tungsten silicide layer 131 due to the heat produced by the CVD process, reducing the silicon concentration in tungsten silicide layer 131.
As described above, insulating capacitance film 121 and tungsten silicide film 124 are patterned by dry etching to expose tungsten silicide layer 131, and exposed tungsten silicide layer 131 and polysilicon layer 130 are patterned by dry etching. It has also been found that in these dry etching processes, components F, O of the etching gases CHF3/O2, CF4 are introduced into exposed tungsten silicide layer 131, thereby damaging exposed tungsten silicide layer 131.
When the above dry etching processes are carried out, resist masks 134, 135 are necessarily required to be formed and removed. Inasmuch as an ammonia-based solution is used to remove resist masks 134, 135, a silicon component flows out of tungsten silicide layer 131, reducing the silicon concentration in tungsten silicide layer 131.
According to the above process of fabricating integrated circuit device 100, in order to form source and drain diffusion layers 111 of MOS transistor 104, the p-type and n-type impurities introduced into silicon substrate 101 by way of ion implantation are activated by being annealed at 800xc2x0 C. It has also been found that when these impurities are annealed, a silicon component also flows out of tungsten silicide layer 131, reducing the silicon concentration in tungsten silicide layer 131.
According to the above process of fabricating integrated circuit device 100, since a lot of damage is accumulated in tungsten silicide film 124 of MIM capacitance circuit 102 and causes defects such as voids and peelings, it has been difficult to manufacture large-area MIM capacitance circuits 102 with a good yield.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an integrated circuit device having an MIM capacitance circuit in which an insulating layer on a first conductive layer is formed by a CVD process and patterned by dry etching, the integrated circuit device being made highly reliable by preventing the occurrence of defects which would otherwise be caused in the boundary between the insulating layer and a second conductive layer, and a method of manufacturing such an integrated circuit device.
In a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device according to the present invention, an MIM capacitance circuit having a first conductive layer, an insulating layer, and a second conductive layer is formed on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. A silicon layer is formed on a surface of the first conductive layer, and the insulating layer is formed on a surface of the silicon layer. Since the silicon layer can be formed by a sputtering process which does not require heating or plasma, the first conductive layer is not damaged when the silicon layer is formed on the surface of the first conductive layer. The silicon layer may be formed of polycrystalline silicon or amorphous silicon.
The insulating layer is preferably formed of HTO by a CVD process. Inasmuch as the insulating layer is formed on the surface of the silicon layer, the first conductive layer is not damaged when the insulating layer is formed by a CVD process. Thereafter, the insulating layer is patterned preferably by dry etching. Because the insulating layer is patterned on the surface of the silicon layer, the first conductive layer is not damaged by the. patterning of the insulating layer.
Preferably, the silicon layer and the first conductive layer are patterned in an area greater than an area in which the second conductive layer and the insulating layer are patterned. After the silicon layer and the first conductive layer are patterned, at least a portion of a region of the silicon layer where the insulating layer is not deposited is removed to expose the first conductive layer, one of a pair of electrodes is connected to the surface of the exposed conductive layer, and the other of the pair of electrodes is connected to the surface of the second conductive layer. Since the silicon layer has been removed from the surface of the first conductive layer to which one of the electrodes is connected, the resistance of the junction between the electrode and the MIM capacitance circuit is not increased.
The method may include the step of forming a transistor element on the semiconductor substrate, the step of forming a transistor element comprising the steps of forming an electrode layer on the surface of the semiconductor substrate and forming a diffusion layer on the surface of the semiconductor substrate. The step of forming an electrode layer includes the steps of forming an electrode layer of the first conductive layer and removing the silicon layer from a surface of the electrode layer when the silicon layer is removed. In this manner, the transistor element can be formed on the same semiconductor substrate as the MIM capacitance circuit in the process of fabricating the MIM capacitance circuit. At this time, the electrode layer of the transistor element is formed of the first conductive layer, and the silicon layer is formed on the surface of the electrode layer. The silicon layer on the electrode layer is removed at the same time that the silicon layer is removed in the fabrication of the MIM capacitance circuit. As a result, the resistance of the junction between the electrode layer of the transistor element and the electrode connected thereto is not increased.
If the transistor element is formed on the semiconductor substrate, then the step of forming a diffusion layer comprises the steps of, after the silicon layer is patterned, forming a thin oxide film on the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate, introducing an impurity into the semiconductor substrate from a surface of the thin oxide film by way of ion implantation, and activating the impurity. After the step of forming a diffusion layer, the thin oxide film is removed by dry etching, and a portion of the silicon layer which has been exposed by removing the thin oxide film is removed. Though the thin oxide film is required to form the diffusion layer of the transistor element, the thin oxide film finally needs to be removed. The thin oxide film is removed by dry etching. By simultaneously removing the thin oxide film and an unwanted portion of the silicon layer, no dedicated step of removing the silicon layer is necessary.
The integrated circuit device according to the present invention is manufactured by the above method. The integrated circuit device thus manufactured has an MIM capacitance circuit formed on a semiconductor substrate, the MIM capacitance circuit comprising a first conductive layer of metal silicide, a silicon layer formed on a surface of the first conductive layer, an insulating layer formed on a surface of the silicon layer, and a second conductive layer of metal or metal silicide formed on a surface of the insulating layer. Since any damage caused to the first conductive layer is small, the integrated circuit device suffers few defects such as peelings in the boundary between the first conductive layer and the insulating layer, and hence is highly reliable.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings which illustrate an example of the present invention.